


I've Moved On

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Lost Love, M/M, POV Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I thought we had separated forever, but nothing is certain.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I've Moved On

“It’s been a while hasn’t it,” a familiar voice reaches my ears and I turn around to meet the eyes of the ginger I once loved. I found my home in him- but he didn’t find his in me. We ended up separating after I graduated, I tried to reach out to him multiple times- he was always busy. I’ve moved on.

I bite the inside of my cheek. It’s been three years, but here we both are- in a small coffee shop that had just only opened. Is it weird if I call him by his first name? Maybe I shouldn’t, just to be safe, “Hinata, hello,” I say ideally, hoping for that to be the end of our conversation.

“Anyone sitting here?” Shoyo asks, already pulling out the chair in front of me to sit down. I shake my head reluctantly and he sits back in the chair, “wow, it really has been ages? What happened?”

I bite my tongue- he knows damn well what happened, “I don’t know,” I say, hoping that maybe he’ll take the hint that I don’t want to talk. He’s the one who suddenly didn’t have time to talk anymore, he’s the one who stopped responding, I don’t want to befriend him again only to be shut out.

He takes a sip from his clear plastic cup and hums along with the music that's lightly playing from the speakers. The tune is unfamiliar to me but I suppose not to him. It’s very repetitive, somewhat mirroring elevator music. His eyes are closed and you can see just how long they are against his pale skin.The warm morning glow does well for his complexion.

He opens his eyes and stops humming, “Kenma, there’s a party later tonight, wanna go with me?” Hinata asks. Okay, first of all, we haven’t spoken in years and he invites me to a party out of the blue, that’s kinda weird- or is it just me? Secondly, even if we haven't spoken in a while he must remember my hatred with crowds- or maybe he thought I had outgrown it.

“Sorry, I have an early lecture tomorrow, can’t really be hungover,” I say plainly. While it’s true I have a lecture tomorrow it isn’t early and I never drink. He doesn’t need to know that.

He frowns, “Kenma, do you not want to reconnect?” He looks at me dejectedly, “we were so close, I just thought maybe you wanted to be close again,” he trains off. Oh no no, I’m not the one in the wrong here. I tried many times to reach out, he’s the one who was always busy.

I lock eyes with him and stand up, “look, I’m sorry but I really don’t have time to talk right now,” I say, trying desperately to get out of this awkward atmosphere that’s started to envelope the table.

He sets his drink down, “Kenma, you’re not being very fair right now. I just want my friend back,” I look back over to see him looking down. His orange hair having grown out a bit since I last saw him falls into his face. I can’t help but feel a need to make him happy. It’s not fair.

“What time is the party?” I ask reluctantly, there's no way to get out of this now.  
His face lights up and he meets my eyes again, “I’ll pick you up around nine!” He practically jumps before a relaxation hits him, “where is it that you live?”

I give him my address and leave. I’m never going back to that cafe. I find myself humming the tune that was playing while walking back, the effect he has on me. I tried to, but I guess I never got over him. I don’t know why, he made me cry, he made me hate myself, but I could never hate him.

_________

“Kenma! I’m home!” I hear shouting from the entrance to the apartment, Kuroo. Unlike Hinata, I stayed in contact with him despite the year age difference. We ended up moving in together when we found out that we would be going to the same college, neither of us had feelings for the other- despite others beliefs.

He storms into the room where I have two strikingly different outfits laid out, one is a pair of black skinny jeans and a hoodie while the other is a pink graphic shirt with some words in cursive and white shorts. I know this isn’t important but I still want to look decent.

“Date?” Kuroo asks, although his one word question pisses me off I understand it nonetheless. He isn't asking me on a date, rather asking if I have one, the displayed outfits having given him that impression.

I shake my head, “I’m going to a party with Shoyo,” I say, finally picking up the darker outfit. I don’t want unnecessary attention on me. 

Kuroo, having known about my history with Hinata, starts to scowl, “when did you meet back up with the shrimp?” Kuroo says, in a rather accusative tone. 

I shrug, not really wanting to talk and Kuroo seems to understand. Rather than leaving he sits down on my bed, forcing me to go to the bathroom to change. I quickly put on the outfit and walked back into my room, giving Kuroo a small spin as if waiting for his approval.

He smiles at me and pulls me into a tight hug, “call me if anything happens,” he says. Kuroo has always known what to do and say to make me feel better. 

I hug him back before a knock is heard at the door. Kuroo doesn’t walk me over- thankfully avoiding a rather awkward conversation. He lets go and smiles at me as I wordlessly leave the room. An unspoken goodbye lingering in the air. 

“Kenma! You look great!” Hinata says happily when I open the door. It’s almost flirtatious but being hinata it never will be, “my car is over there,” he says, pointing at a small grey car. I mean, what’s to be expected of a broke college student? 

When we arrive I quickly remember why I despise parties so much. The loud music, the intoxicated partygoers, the stumbling excuse of dancing to get closer to someone you deem hot. It’s honestly pathetic to see everyone, especially people you know, making fools of themselves.

The night goes on, Hinata leaves me to go hang out with other people halfway through and I manage to sneak out of the party. I find myself sitting on a small park bench, alone. A familiar ginger settles down next to me and sighs. The silence is comfortable, well for a while, then he speaks.

“Kenma,” he pauses, “I’ve been thinking a lot about you recently and I think I like you,” he blurts out.  
I smile and lean my head back against the bench, “you know Shoyo, a few years ago I would’ve loved to hear that, but things change, people change,” I turn to face him, “and I’m not young and gullible anymore,” I say with a hint of aggressiveness. 

He stands up and walks away, just like that. We’ll probably never meet again but it was wonderful to see him. Like a dream. The seasons will go on, life will go on, just not with the boy I once loved.  
not with the boy I once loved, and that's fine by me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
